Im in love with my therapist
by OCHoopChick
Summary: (Alternative Fic) Short fic on how Darien Chiba has fallen in love with his therapist, Serena Moon.


I can't sleep and I had a great idea for a story when I was trying to fall asleep so I decided I should write the ideas down before I forgot and ended up writing it instead. Ha! I hope you like it. Please review it.  
  
Love  
  
Leann  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
I had never been the one for love. Love to me was something that was merely a manufacturers dream. Movies, Books, Valentine's Day, Weddings, Anniversaries. All based around one object. Money. No I, Darien Chiba was to smart to fall into that trap. I mean, come on. Could one really love someone forever? Love at first sight? True Love? It all seemed like something you read out of a book.   
  
But than I met her, Serena Moon. Her golden hair fell in waves cascading around her body like silk. Her eyes were blue like the clear summer sky. Her beauty radiated throughout the room, and I could only hope that she'd long for me the way I longed for her. She was speaking to me now, her voice like an angels call. But what she was saying to me as I laid before her I had no clue.  
  
"Mr. Chiba!" I was startled now. How I longed for her to call my name like a lover would. For her to say my name with love. Shaking my head, I came back to reality.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena. I'm just kind of out of it I guess." I gave her a lopsided smile, one I knew drove most girls crazy. But not Serena, she was different. I heard her sigh, and she wrote something down on the pad of paper she was always carrying with her every time I met with her. I wondered what she wrote of me on there. Did she think I was crazy? Did she even care? Nonsense. Serena was the most kind hearted person I knew.  
  
"So Darien, What has been bothering you lately?" Of course it was time to get back to business. What had been bothering me lately? Nothing really except the fact I was in love with a women I could never have, but I could never tell her.  
  
"I'm in love." No! I know I did not just confess I was in love. Look at her face. She's shocked! Oh god! I did say it out loud.  
  
"That's wonderful Darien, but tell me what's the problem?" I pondered if I should tell her. I mean could I?  
  
"She's the most beautiful women I have ever met. Inside and out. Everything about her woo's me. Whenever I look at her I just want to hold her and tell her how much she has helped me and how much she means to me. She's everything any man could ever want and so much more. She's like an angel that has strayed from heaven that has lost her way, and I do anything, just about anything to be the one she calls for when she's hurt, but I am not." I looked up at her now, realizing once more that I had been babbling. See, most know me as a cold, distant person but with Serena things were different.  
  
Her eyes seemed glossy and she seemed overwhelmed with what I had to say. I wish she new it was her I spoke of.  
  
"Why Darien. I think that's about the nicest thing I have ever heard you say. Now didn't you once tell me that you thought love was for saps. People who we're weak and couldn't survive in world alone." I cringed remembering what I had said upon prior visits with Serena. I had no clue how to respond to that and I merely shruged.  
  
"Things change I guess." she wrote something down again, and I desperately wanted to grab her notebook away and read what she was writing. "Serena, I- What do you think of me?" The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them and I waited for the same reply I got every time I had asked: It's not what I think of you, it's what you think of yourself. I wish she'd cut the psychoanalysis bullshit and tell me what she really thought. But than I recalled where I was and remember that it was her job to talk and help me.  
  
"Darien, I think you're a fine man. Any lady would be lucky to have you. And quite frankly, I do not see it is necessary for you to continue therapy. You have gotten over your parents death and you have grown into a compassionate man." Alarm bells were ringing in my head. I was happy for the fact of the kind words she spoke of me, but she didn't want to see me anymore.  
  
"You-you don't want to see me anymore." I felt like breaking down and crying. She looked quite surprised at my obvious hurt that portrayed in my voice.   
  
"You know what I meant Darien. Why would you pay hundred dollars for visits that you no longer need." It was worth it. I'd pay a thousand of dollars if it meant she stayed with me. I nodded still slightly hurt. She smiled and my heart immediately melted into a pile of glue. She hugged me then, her small frame matching my tall one perfectly, and her hair smelt like wild flowers. She bid her farewell and I walked out, back into the world.  
  
It has been two weeks since I have seen her and I feel like I'm going crazy. The world has became a dark grey, and I realize Serena was the light of my lonely world. I walked down the streets and noticed my outlook on life had changed. A world without love would be a world of nothing. A world without Serena wouldn't be a world at all for me. I stopped than, looking at a sign for a floral shop. For once I was I was going to do something irrational. I was going to take a chance. Buying a dozen roses, I briskly walked to my beloved's office. Upon entering, I was stopped by the secretary informing me that I had not had an appointment, and I would not be able to see her.  
  
I convinced her it was urgent., and before I knew it, I was ushered into her office that I had been entering for over two years. Serena stood and walked to me, worry apparent in her eyes.  
  
"Darien, what's wrong? I can't have my favorite client freaking out, can I?" I set the flowers upon the couch and took her into my arm as she offered me a hug. I stroked her hair never wanting to let go. I wish she was mine. She looked up at me, scared at my behavior. I remember the flowers I had brought and gave them to her.   
  
She looked to me in confusion.  
  
"They're beautiful Darien, but I don't underst-" I hushed her than. My fingers brushed her lip and I wonder if she felt the same warmth I felt whenever we touched.  
  
"I Darien Chiba am in love with a wonderful women. Her heart is as gold as the locks on her head. Her eyes so full of compassion are something I want to look into for the rest of my life. She had saved my life from my past and I want to give up the rest of my life thanking her for doing so. I, Darien Chiba am in love, with my therapist, Serena Moon." I stopped and occurred that not in over twenty years I was crying. I was scared of rejection of the only person I was every in love with.   
  
Serena's hand was on my face now, gently caressing away my tears. I looked into her eyes and saw that she too was crying. Cupping her face in my hands, I slowly descended my mouth upon hers and fireworks exploded in my head. I backed away slowly afraid she'd disappear, but when I opened my eyes, she was still there. Real, and not a dream.  
  
"Darien, I love you too." I smiled and gathered her in my arm, kissing her with as much passion as I could muster, for my dear Serena had fallen in love with her client as well.  
  
That was due to insomnia. Ha! I hope you enjoyed that little short fic. REVIEW IT!! Tell me if you liked it! Because I actually think it was good! I'm proud. 


End file.
